A known stone fruit biscuit machine of Japanese Patent No. 61195991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,166 has flowing operations of material reserving, material restoring, planing, sucking, baking and cooling. However, this machine has been found to have many drawbacks as follows.
1. A reserve chamber has an excessive height, more than two meters, quite inconvenient to pour a heavy bag of material stone fruit into the chamber.
2. The reserve chamber is shaped long and rectangular and the upper surface has to be flattened in order to equally force the stone fruit therein to be sent out of a plurality of tubes.
3. The reserve chamber is located very high and an examination windown for checking the content material is liable to reflect light, difficult to check the volume of material therein.
4. The reserve chamber has not a complete structure to dispensing material in definite pressure and definite volume.
5. A blade in a planing device has a large dimensions and thin, and an intermediate portion of a blade frame produces disfigurement caused by large pressure coming from many material conveying tubes, and consequently planed stone fruit pieces are not all equally thin.
6. A sucking plate cannot suck all of planed stone fruit pieces to cause finished products incomplete with cavities and notches.
7. The planing device is too complicated and large, hardly cooperative in different processes, so that planed stone fruit pieces may drop down in the process of sucking to scatter around on the ground or in the bottom of the machine.
8. Cleaning scattered stone fruit pieces increases producing cost, not economical.
9. Planed stone fruit pieces are sucked mainly in the middle portion, and those in both sides are not sucked with sufficient force, liable to drop down.
10. A sucking plate and cone-shaped sucking holes do not function as planned to permit planed stone fruit pieces drop down when a fan is stopped, but in practical operation oil coming out of stone fruit can block up the sucking holes and they stick there.
11. A fan blowing the sucking holes will have growing load and produce noise by repeated blockage of the sucking holes.